


Hissy Kitten

by Nemesyis



Series: Big Bang Shorts [6]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader Insert, Rimming, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesyis/pseuds/Nemesyis
Summary: Drunken truth or dare with your two male best friends leads to an unexpected situation.





	Hissy Kitten

You were pissed and mad enough to bite nails. Your two best friends had tricked you. They had kidnapped you for the weekend, like they often did. This time was different. You had gotten into a drunken game of truth or dare and somehow you wound up naked and bound hand and foot in a doorway. Your wrists were stretched above your head and your ankles were held far apart with the aid of a spreader bar and secured to each corner of the door frame. What made it even more humiliating was that they had put you in a pink leather collar that included a little silver bell that chimed when you struggled. To finish off your current situation they had placed white cat ears on your head and had inserted a butt plug that included a fluffy white tail in your ass. 

“You’re cute when you’re angry y/n” Youngbae chuckled as he clipped belled nipple clamps to your pebbled flesh. It sent a surge of sensation straight to your core and you strained against your restraints ready to claw his eyes out.

“You are so fucking in for it when I get out of this Bae… dead fucking meat!” you growled at him.

“Oh Kitten, the more you struggle the more fun it is for us” Jiyong smiled as he grasped your tail and rocked it back and forth slowly making you gasp. Your arousal dripped down your thighs as you gasped and fought against your restraints.

“I’m going to fuck you up Ji… I swear to god” you hissed through gritted teeth. “I can't believe I let you two talk me into this shit.”

Jiyong passed his hands to either side of your face, forcing a white ball gag past your lips. “Shhhh… Kittens shouldn’t hiss and spit so much.” He placed a light kiss against your distorted lips and smiled at you sweetly.

‘This mother fucker’ you thought to yourself. They were both in for it once they let you loose. It wasn't the first time you had been sexually involved with either of them, just not like this and definitely not at the same time. 

Youngbae had been out of your line of sight for a couple of minutes. He reappeared with a vibrating wand and slowly traced it up the inside of your thigh. “Let's see if we can make the Hissy Kitten purr shall we?” he smiled at his friend. 

“Yes lets, but she can't be allowed to cum yet. She needs to be tamed first. That's when Kittens purr the most” Jiyong smiled back a sadistic smile crossing his features. 

You arched violently in your restraints when the vibrating head of the wand touched your clit. Leg muscles trembling as you fought down the urge to scream. The heavy coil of sensation in the pit of your stomach began to tighten as you neared your release. Suddenly it stopped and you hung your head panting, tears sliding down your face, and a look of pure malice in your eye as you glared at the pair before you. 

Jiyong merely smiled at you and produced a remote control from his pocket. Flicking the button the plug in your ass began vibrating as well. Your sphincter clenched tightly around the toy and your eyes rolled back in your head as the breath was driven from your body. The spring in your gut snapped and your orgasm crashed over you violently. Your neglected cunt clenched around nothing as the muscles of your thighs and ass spasmed. A flood of warm liquid drenched your thighs as you squirted all over the hardwood floor.

Eyes narrowing in disappointment Jiyong proweld towards you. “You’re in trouble now y/n. I didn't say you could cum yet. What a bad little kitty you are. Now Bae and I will have to work even harder to tame you.” He flicked off the remote and slid the tail plug from your ass. 

Panting raggedly as you attempted to shake tears from your face. You blushed violently as another jolt of sensation coursed through you as the toy was removed. Moaning loudly you rutted your hips against the air desperate to be filled.

“Such a dirty little slutty Kitten isnt she Ji” Youngbae smiled as he stripped out of his tank top and slid his jeans down his muscular thighs. “She looks like she needs a good fucking if you ask me. That looks guaranteed to make her purr for us.”

Heat immediately flamed to your face as you took in his well built physique. Your mouth watered as your gaze followed the line of his chest down to the defined V at his hips and the sight of his erection tenting his boxers. You were gratified to see the wet spot his precum had left on the fabric. You weren't the only one being denied. 

“I think you are right Bae. She’s dripping all over my floor. She still looks like she wants to rip out our throats however. Let's take some of that attitude out of her” Jiyong agreed as he too stripped out of his clothes. He was not wearing any underwear, usually opting to go commando. His cock standing to attention against his pale belly.

Youngbae approached and knelt directly in front of you, grasping your hips he brought his mouth to your slit and ran his tongue along the seam, prodding till he found your swollen clit. You stiffened and pulled against your restraints as the talented muscle lapped and swirled around the nub of flesh. 

Jiyong knelt behind you and steadied your hips from the back. He took a deep breath, smelling your arousal. “Fucking hell y/n, you smell amazing” he murmured against your hip before spreading your ass cheeks and ran his tongue around your puckered entrance. Jiyong slid a finger inside of your dripping pussy as his tongue probed at your nether hole. It was already loosened from the toy earlier, this only helped to lubricate it more. 

The double assault of their tongues caused your mind to blank as heat settled low in your belly again. Groaning loudly behind your gag, you pumped your hips against Youngbae’s face trying to gain more friction as your second orgasm approached. 

Youngbae watched the muscles of your smooth belly carefully as it began to contract as your orgasm neared. As you were nearly ready to tip over the edge he stopped. Jiyong watched his friend and taking a queue from him, stopped as well. 

Whining in frustration, you glared down at Youngbae as he smiled innocently up at you. The juices of your arousal coating the lower half of his face as he licked his lips. “Be a good kitten y/n and retract those claws for us.” 

You snorted indignantly at him. If you could have stomped your foot just then, you would have. ‘These two fuckers… I can’t even right now’ you thought angrily.

Jiyong stood behind you, his naked erection pressed against your thigh as he wound his arms around you and tugged gently on the clamps that hung from your nipples. “You know y/n, you look really pretty like this. We should do this more often” he grinned at you over your shoulder. Your eyes widened as he roughly plucked one of the clamps off of your aching breast and you panted as sensation rippled down to your core. Glaring at him, you mentally told him to go fuck himself. 

Youngbae embraced you from the front, lowering his mouth to the abused nipple and laved it with his tongue soothingly. Your treacherous body arched into his mouth a moan escaping from your distorted lips. “Her mouth looks so perfect like this Ji. I’m just imagining how it looks wrapped around my cock” he said as he traced your lips with a finger tip. 

You were absolutely dripping, your eyes flew open as Youngbae slid two fingers into your heat and curled them to massage your g-spot. Jiyong unclasped the ball gag and slid it slowly from your mouth before tossing it aside. He slid a finger into your open mouth and you reflexively sucked on it. Once it was properly covered with your saliva, he brought it back down to your ass. Gently working his digit into your puckered hole, he slid it back and forth slowly. 

“Tell us what you want now Kitten. Are you going to purr for us, or are you going to hiss and spit some more?” he breathed into your ear.

“Fuck… fucking hell... “ was all you could manage as your holes tightened around their fingers. When you were close to another orgasm, they stopped and withdrew them from your quivering flesh.

“What the actual fuck guys!” you yelled in frustration.

“Kitten, use your words. Tell us what you want” Youngbae murmured against your neck before running his tongue across your collarbone.

“Fuck me.. I don't care, just fuck me god damnit” you panted in desperation. Your core ached to be filled any way possible. You didn't care how they did it or who did it, you just wanted it.

“Are you sure Kitten?” Jiyong purred as he ground his erection up the crack of your ass.

“Oh god yes, just fuck me!” you moaned wantonly as their hands caressed, teased, and tortured your body into more of a quivering mess than it had been before.

Youngbae unhooked your hands from over your head and placed them over his shoulders for support as Jiyong knelt and untied your ankles. They supported your weight between them as Youngbae pulled you into a gentle kiss. He hooked one of your legs over his hip and thrust up into you carefully. You groaned into his mouth as his cock stretched you deliciously. Jiyong pressed himself against your back and feathered kisses along your neck as he positioned himself at your rear entrance. He had slicked his cock in the juices that were overflowing from you and gently prodded your asshole open. You let out a long hiss of pleasure as you were filled front and back. 

“Are you okay y/n?” Jiyong asked. You were gratified to hear the strain in his voice as your tight walls clenched around his girth. Youngbae also looked close to coming undone as you noticed the telltale clench of his jaw and felt the quiver of his thighs between yours. You leaned your forehead against his and nodded. 

They began to move slowly in unison. Your inner muscles grasping against them as you loudly voiced your pleasure. Youngbae gently unclipped the remaining nipple clamp and bent his head to suck on your abused nipple. Jiyong slid long fingers around your neck and gently pulled you backwards against his chest to give his friend better access to your breasts. 

You were close and they could feel it. You clenched tightly on them as they increased their pace, and began to thrust up into you harder. “Cum for us Kitten” Jiyong groaned into your ear as he placed a series of purple love bites down your neck. 

His voice was magic and it was like a switch had been flicked. You convulsed frantically between, walls grasping them painfully tight as they continued to fuck you roughly through your monumental orgasm. Keening loudly you scored scratches into Youngbae’s shoulders and threw your head backwards into the crook of Jiyong’s neck. He turned your face to his and gave you a blistering kiss. 

Youngbae was the first to lose tempo, his hips stuttering as he lost rhythm and spilled hot ropes of cum into your cunt. Uttering a low groan he continued to thrust into you through his orgasm. He dropped his head against your neck as you felt his cock slide from your hole. He continued to support you as his friend increased his pace urgently also seeking his own pleasure. 

Jiyong thrust roughly into your ass. You clenched your sphincter tightly on him and he moaned loudly as his orgasm erupted filling you. His hips ground into you as they jerked and his cock spurted his hot thick sperm into your body. 

As his cock slid from you the three of you slid to the floor supporting each other as you caught your collective breaths. The feeling of their cum oozing from both holes was nearly enough to get you off again. “Ugh.. I’m absolutely filthy. I hope you two planned on cleaning me up after this” you groaned as you attempted to stand and found you weren't able to. Your legs refused to work. 

Youngbae nodded against your neck still trying to catch his breath and calm his racing pulse. “Jiyong had the jacuzzi tub filled, warmed, and ready. It’s been going the whole time we’ve been out here.”

Jiyong was the first to stand and extract himself from the tangle of limbs and body fluids. Helping you to your feet, the two men guided you to the large master bathroom. Luckily the jacuzzi tub was large enough to accommodate at least 6 people and the three of you took full advantage. Your friends gently massaged your abused muscles and washed away the traces of cum from your flesh. You were nearly asleep as they bathed themselves and helped you from the tub. You dried yourself and walked on wobbly legs to the bedroom. Climbing into Jiyong’s massive bed, you snuggled under the covers and yawned. Jiyong and Youngbae joined you. Curling into Jiyong you pillowed your head on his shoulder as Youngbae spooned you from behind. 

“Don’t think i won't get you back for this” you grumbled sleepily as you drifted off to sleep. 

Your two friends laughed quietly at each other as their minds began to wander at the thought of whatever punishment you had in store for them.


End file.
